ldl_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Ninja Steel
Power Rangers: Ninja Steel is the 16th instalment in LDL's line of Power Rangers and the 23rd instalment in the main Power Rangers franchise which is produced by Saban. Plot 1,000 years ago, a ruthless demon warlord named Demios was defeated by the powerful Qidan Ninja Clan. However, Demios' soul was preserved in the hopes that he would be revived as a spirit. In another attempt to rise again, he was defeated and sealed again by Ethan Knott, an individual known only as the Eternal Ninja. However, many generations later, Demios is released from his urn once more by his acquaintance, Rudor; who had been in hiding ever since his first defeat. Due to this, Ethan assembles a team of five individuals who are all descendants of the original Qidan Ninja Clan (this would explain how all members are fully adept at Martial Arts) who are the only ones who can stop the rampant Demios. The Team The five core Rangers have all in some way descended from the members of the original Qidan Clan. Due to this, all Rangers have different experiences in the fighting arts (not only limited to Ninjitsu). Ethan Knott - Mentor: A direct descendent of the original Qidan Ninja Clan and keeper of the Spectral Sabers, Ethan was responsible for defeating Demios a second time (some time after his first defeat at the hands of the Ninja Clan). Ethan knew that in 2016, it was time to break out the Spectral Sabers yet again to find a team of fearless individuals to combat the resurrected Demios and his ever growing power levels. With the guidance of the Ninja Discs, Ethan was able to locate a group of fighters to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Luke Knott - Red Ninja Ranger: Luke is Ethan's son and the first to be inducted into the team. Luke is highly trained in martial arts (particularly Jeet Kune Do and Taekwondo). Initially in disbelief of his Ninja heritage, he soon learns to embrace it and thus becomes stronger in terms of spirituality. He is portrayed by Matt Mullins Owen Goodison - Blue Ninja Ranger: A very skilled martial artist (Muay Thai and Jiu-Jitsu) and twice former Power Ranger. Owen knows all dangers of being part of a Ranger team and takes time to consider the offer. With being out of action for nearly 13 years, he takes some time to break in his new powers. He often enlightens the group with advice based on his former outings as a Power Ranger. He is portrayed by L.B White Bruce Palmer - Yellow Ninja Ranger: A flamboyant individual with exceptional skills in Capoeira, Bruce relishes in situations that involve fast paced action. Although he seems somewhat ignorant at times, Bruce has more often than not proved he has the capabilities of being a great Ranger. He is portrayed by Lateef Crowder Megan Brown - Pink Ninja Ranger: Personality wise, Megan is very philosophical and poetic (something that transfers into her skills in Vale Tudo) however, while fighting, Megan is shown to sometimes lose control. Although she has worked to resolve this, her one great weakness is her tendency to rush into battles if provoked a little too much. She is portrayed by Laura Vandervoort Katie Higgins - White Ninja Ranger: Completing the team is fifth member Katie Higgins, a happy-go-lucky young woman with outstanding skill in Wing Chun. Katie is a certain type of individual with the ability to see the good in everybody; something which is greatly appreciated within the group. She is portrayed by Krysten Ritter Arsenal Spectral Sabres - The Spectral Sabres are the key component in the Ninja Steel weaponry, as they not only serve as the Rangers' weapons, but also their morphing devices. Ethan forged the Sabres himself at an unspecified time and bestowed the right one upon the right person when gathering the Ninja Steel team. Ninja Discs - Each Ranger possesses their own Ninja Disc, a small disc that allows it's respective owner to perform an attack or defence move. When the Team Disc is mounted onto each Sabre, the team finisher known as the Electra Flare can be executed. Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Steel Villains Demios - A powerful demon warlord who first came to power many millennia ago; Demios and his army of Berserkers raged war against the Qidan Ninja Clan who eventually defeated his army and sealed him in a purified urn, trapping it at the deepest point on Earth. Over the years, the purity that kept his spirit enclosed in the urn died out and Demios was able to once again rise to wreak havoc. This time, however, a direct descendant of the Ninja Clan named Ethan Knott was able to trap him yet again in the same way as originally done. With his last breath however, Demios cursed Ethan with immortality, leaving him the same age from that point onwards. Many years later, Demios' second-in-command Rudor was able to locate and free him once more. The two then resurrected the Berserker army to conquer the Earth, but by this time, Ethan had assembled the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel and equipped them with the powerful Spectral Sabers to combat Demios and his army of evil. Rudor - ... Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Steel